


Flight

by JustAndrea



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Just a simple fic I felt like writing cause I still love this pairing, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Dating someone with wings can be pretty amazing at times - though it’s never just the flying that makes it truly amazing.





	

As a villain, peace just seemed overrated. Not just overrated, but _very_ boring. Even if it didn’t always feel like the greatest, anger and hatred and destruction always seemed like the better options.

Funny how opinions can change in just a few short years…

Now the impossible seemed like the truth. His mind and body both felt incredibly lighter, no longer weighed down by all the negativity and malice he used to carry. He was now able to appreciate things more, whether they be his own victories, the victories of others, or even just the small, likable things about their big, crazy universe. And, in what was perhaps the most surprising change of all, he was able to enjoy the company of a certain star nomad…

Jeff glanced up, smiling softly at Tumbleweed as he lightly strummed his banjo. Jeff knew how to play as well, but it was still nice to just listen every once in a while. Of course, it didn’t take long for Tumbleweed to notice his stare. “What?” he asked, giving an amused smile of his own.

“Aw, nothin’, man,” Jeff replied, shrugging slightly, “Just enjoyin’ the music.”

“Aww, and here I was thinkin’ that maybe you were getting bored,” Tumbleweed chuckled.

Jeff shook his head. “Nope.” He stretched slightly, giving his wings a small flap before leaning back. “Like I said, man, just enjoyin’ the music, the fresh air, and just being with a good friend.”

Tumbleweed’s smile quickly turned into a grin. “Awww, Jeff! You’re gonna make me blush!” The two chuckled as the notes of the banjo weaving in between their laughs, the pair of sounds easily making harmony.

Though, as the song continued, Tumbleweed couldn’t help but stare at his companion a bit. His gaze seemed to be a mix of wonder and longing. He then gave a small hum. “…Say, do you ever go flyin’?” he asked, deciding to start up a new conversation.

“Hm?” Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Well, I pretty much go flying all the time. I mean, I do live on a ship, you know.”

“No, no!” Tumbleweed said, laughing a bit, “Sorry, I meant, do you ever use those wings of yours to just take a nice fly around a planet or something? Sorta like a nice, brisk morning - or, really anytime of the day - walk but, well, with flying instead of walking.”

“Huh… Not really.” In fact, the thought had never really crossed his mind. Sure, he still used his wings occasionally when he had to get somewhere really quickly, but most of the time it was easier to just walk or use his magic to allow him to hover. Flying around for fun just seemed like a waste of time and energy. …Or at least, that was he would have said if he was still Major Threat.

“Heh, do you ever wish you could fly, Tumbleweed?”

“Oh, maybe,” the nomad shrugged, giving a bit of a sheepish smile, “I’m thankful for what I have, of course, but… Sometimes I do sorta wish I did have wings just for fun.” He paused, his fingers still lightly strumming the strings of his banjo. “Though, it’s not as if I still can’t fly in other ways! There are parachutes and planes and low-flying ships hot air balloons and hang gliders and- oh! Don’t forget about Orbital Juice. That’s technically flying too!” Even if it more floating than flying.

“Well that’s good,” Jeff nodded, smile growing a bit. Good ol’ Tumbleweed, always being positive. …And yet, if he wanted something, shouldn’t he of all people deserve to get it?

Tumbleweed smiled in agreement. “Yep. Plenty of ways to fly out there, if ya want to. Plenty of places to see too! New planets, new galaxies…”

“I guess so. …But-” Jeff began to stand up, and Tumbleweed’s song suddenly ended as he gave him a curious look. The former evil conqueror however just casually walked over to him before crouching down a bit, his wings wide opened. “-if you’re still interested in the real thing, I could give ya a hand.”

“…” Slowly, Tumbleweed’s confused look turned into a grin made out of pure excitement. Stuffing his instrument back in his hat, he then quickly hopped up and grabbed onto Jeff’s shoulders. He wrapped his arms tightly around the cthulhu’s neck (though not _too_ tightly, mind you), his warm fur blushing up against Jeff’s cheeks and making him chuckle a bit. 

Tumbleweed giggled as well. Though, after a moment, he managed to pull back his excitement a bit as he looked at Jeff. “You sure you wanna do this? I mean, if it’s a bother, we don’t have to-”

“Aw, it’s fine!” Jeff insisted, “It’ll just be a quick fly, man! What’ll be the harm in it? Now, you ready?”

Tumbleweed smiled, giving a firm nod. “Ready!”

“Okay…” Concentrating, Jeff started to flap his wings. They were big of course, but they were also fairly thin. He always needed a bit of a warm-up before he could really use them, and having a bit of extra weight (even if it was only a few pounds) was just adding to the struggle. Still, he tried not to show too much strain, and within a minute or so, his feet started to leave the ground.

Smiling, he leapt slightly and managed to get a foot or so higher. His wings flapping faster and harder now, he started to move forward as well as up, and it didn’t take too much longer for them to get some real height.

“Wowwww…” Jeff could hear Tumbleweed say, moving away from his face just a little as he tried to get a good view at the ground below, “This is amazing!”

“I thought you said you’ve flown before!” Jeff smirked.

Tumbleweed smirked back at him. “Well yeah, but this is still pretty amazing to see! Just cause you’ve seen something before doesn’t mean it can’t still be amazing!” 

“Heh, fair enough! But if you think that’s a nice view, just you wait, man…” Turning his own gaze to the clouds above, Jeff flew higher and higher. He tried his best to pace himself, but every time he heard Tumbleweed give a squeal or a gasp of excitement or even just gave a simple comment, he couldn’t help but go a bit faster. Soon enough, they were soaring through the teal sky without a care in the universe.

The wind started getting stronger, and while it caused him to tighten his grip a bit, Tumbleweed couldn’t help but grin at just how good it felt to have it blowing through his fur. Sometimes, as Jeff weaved in and out around the clouds and higher into the sky, he would ‘forget’ and end up going through one or two of them. They laughed as the puffy clouds drenched them, their bodies being briefly refreshed before being blow-dried. 

Eventually though, the clouds were few and far between, and Tumbleweed could start to see the part of the sky where atmosphere met space, and even with the sun still high in the sky, he could still see a few of the stars twinkling above the planet.

“Wow…” He smiled softly, nuzzling Jeff’s cheek a bit, “This is just-”

“Amazing?”

Tumbleweed chuckled. “That, and so much more…”

“Heh, well… I’m glad… Glad that you’re en-enjoying it, man…”

The nomad blinked, and glanced over at his friend. Jeff was still smiling a bit, but he was also breathing a bit heavier than usual, his face looking tired. “…How ‘bout we find a place to land soon?”

“Huh? But, but we’ve only been flying for like five minutes, man! And, and if you wanna go for longer we can-”

“Oh look!” Tumbleweed interrupted, loosening one of his hands just long enough to briefly point back down to the planet’s surface below, “That looks like a nice mountain to rest on! …At least, I’m pretty sure it’s a mountain. Sorta hard to tell from way up here, but it still looks nice!”

“…” Holding back a sigh, Jeff began to adjust his angle, his wings slowing ever so slightly as he started to fly back down. Although, as he did so he’d still throw in a couple easy tricks, and even the occasional barrel roll, just to keep things fun and interesting. 

As it turned out, the spot Tumbleweed had pointed out was indeed a mountain, sort of chilly but still grassy with an absolutely fantastic view. Jeff however couldn’t really enjoy it, at least not right away. Because, as soon as Tumbleweed was off his back and exploring the new land, Jeff turned away and tried to catch his breath.

Using his powers had always been easy. They were linked to his mental capabilities and thought, which had been trained and primed for years. Yes, mental powers and abilities were a breeze for the former villain! But physical abilities… That was a different story, especially since he was getting near middle age…

“Jeff?” Looking over his shoulder, he spotted the nomad smiling at him, looking a bit concerned but certainly not judgmental, and offering a bottle of water.

“…Thanks, man,” Jeff nodded, taking the drink before sitting down. Of course, Tumbleweed sat down right next to him. Even if he was still a little disappointed in himself, he didn’t dare try to push the nomad away. “Sorry our little flight together couldn’t be longer, man.”

“Sometimes the shortest moments are the greatest ones,” Tumbleweed replied simply, “And besides, even if it was just a few minutes long, it was still fun!”

Jeff smiled. “Yeah… Definitely fun.” Lifting his slightly sore wings up a bit, he lightly hung one around Tumbleweed’s shoulders. Of course, Tumbleweed didn’t hesitate to lean into the touch. 

For a while, they just watched the sky and the ground below, occasionally speaking but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. “…When we’re ready to go, we can use the orbubble to get down,” Tumbleweed brought up at one point.

While he appreciated the concern, Jeff couldn’t help but frown a bit. “Come on, man, I’m not _that_ tired. I can fly us back to where we were easily!”

“I know, but I don’t mind floatin’ down either,” Tumbleweed replied simply as he glanced up at the former villain. His gaze was soft, completely relaxed and totally content. As soon as he saw it, Jeff couldn’t help but hold him a bit closer as his own body relaxed, and any concerns or worries he might have had dissolving into a mind at peace once more.

“After all, we’d still be together in the orbubble, right?”

“Well, I wasn’t really planning on driving one myself,” Jeff smiled.

“Neither was I. And we’d still have a great view comin’ down, right?”

“Of course,” he nodded, “Probably the best view possible.”

Tumbleweed smiled, nuzzling his chest a bit as he wrapped his arms around the taller man in a tight hug. “Then that’s all I need!”

“Heh, yep…” Jeff said quietly as he returned the hug. When he thought about it, it really did sound perfect. A nice view. A sense of total peace and freedom. The feeling of happiness, even if it was from something as simple as a hug or a hand or a smile. And - most important of all - just being with someone he loved. 

Just a brief moment of love, yet it - along with all the other moments - would be something he would remember for eternity.

“You’re right, man… It’s all we really need.”

**THE END**


End file.
